


Love Potion Troubles

by Kitty_writes_fanfiction



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction
Summary: Aaron, Zane, Travis, Gene, Garroth, and Laurance are hanging out at the park while the girls have a sleepover at Aphmau's house, when a sobbing witch throws a wayward potion that splashes all over them. It turns out to be a powerful love potion that drives the boys wild, and it looks like the girls are in for a surprise. But what about Gene, Garroth, and Laurance? They don't have girlfriends, so what happens when the rest of the group decides that it's best to keep them contained in a room until Lucinda finds a way to reverse the potion? And what happens when it turns out that all three boys have a secret they've been hiding from each other and their friends?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Gene/Garroth/Laurance, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Potion Mishaps

Everything was going great until a Meif'wa boy decided to break up with his witch girlfriend not far from where us guys were sitting. She was absolutely destroyed by it, and tried desperately to convince him to stay, but he declined. As a last-ditch effort, she threw a potion at him, but missed horribly, and it ended up splashing all over us instead. The Meif'wa called her a psycho and ran off, and she broke down in tears and used another potion to teleport away, seemingly not caring about what she'd done to us. The effects were almost instantaneous. Aaron got the worst of it, and he was already turning red with heat. His ears and tail drooped, and he let out a low, keening whine of Aphmau's name. Without another word, he took off at a run towards Aphmau's house. Zane was the next to go. He was completely red, but he had an arrogant smirk on his face that completely contradicted how he usually acted around the guys. He muttered something about making Kawaii~Chan mewl for him and took off at a jog the same way Aaron had gone.  
"Ugh...What's going on? What was in that potion?"  
Garroth groaned and turned to answer Gene's question. "I-I think it was a love potion. And a damn powerful one, too."  
Travis had the most sinful smirk on his face as he got to his feet, his ears and face tinted pink with heat. "Oh, it's a love potion alright. And Irene herself is going to hear Katelyn scream tonight."  
Travis took off at a dead sprint, and with no other place to go, the rest of us followed him. I was getting seriously worried though. Aaron, Zane, and Travis all had girlfriends they could seek relief from, but what about me, Garroth, and Gene? I suppose the obvious solution would be to try and find some willing girls or at least some hookers, but I doubted I would even make it that far without going crazy. This potion had me seriously messed up already, and what was scary is that I was looking at Garroth and Gene in ways that I had never thought I would. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blind. Garroth is insanely hot, he always has been, and Gene has that sexy darkness about him that would get just about anyone riled up. But even though I'm openly bisexual, I had never looked at them as anything more than friends. But even with this potion lowering my inhibitions, I was not even close to being bold enough to admit that yet. And I wasn't stupid enough to add alcohol to the mix, so I just stumbled towards Aphmau's house behind Garroth and Gene and tried my best not to think about Garroth or Gene naked. From what I could hear, the other three that had left earlier were already well into getting their relief, which only left poor Lucinda downstairs.  
"Oh thank god, someone else can suffer with me!"  
Gene huffed and collapsed face-down on the couch next to Lucinda, glaring at the floor. "Fucking witch...threw a love potion on us."  
Lucinda gasped. "You mean that's why the boys are acting like that? Oh, don't tell me you three got hit, too."  
I groaned and collapsed into a nearby chair, trying to discreetly adjust my pants to hide the growing bulge there. Stupid Gene and his cute ass in those tight jeans. Why did he have to wear such tight jeans?!  
"Yeah, we were all hit. Do you know how to fix this?"  
Lucinda grimaced. "Gosh, it's been so long since I had to reverse a love potion, especially one this powerful. I don't even think I have all the ingredients for it."  
Gene groaned. "Mother of Irene...I'm almost desperate enough to call Sasha and tell her to tell me where she hides her toys."  
While Lucinda gagged and complained that she didn't need to know that, my mind whirled with thoughts of Gene playing with himself with toys, which did not help the state of my nether regions. To my surprise, Garroth looked like he was in no better condition, judging by the way he was holding a pillow over his lap on the floor.  
"Lucinda...you got to do something! I'm going crazy over here!"  
Lucinda gave Garroth a pitying look and nodded. "All right, I'll get started right away. But you'll have to give me some time, I have to gather ingredients and figure out exactly which potion she used so I can reverse it correctly. Until then, you three need to stay confined to one room, so the potion doesn't take over and make you do something you'll regret. Got it?"  
Before we could answer, Lucinda clapped her hands, and the three of us were teleported to another room. I had just enough time to recognize it as Gene's room in the house he shared with Sasha and Zenix, and then I heard the lock clicking into place. Lucinda called out an apology and disappeared. Garroth groaned in frustration and sprawled face-down on the floor, apparently accepting his fate. Gene sighed and crawled onto his bed, burying himself under the covers with a huff. I took a seat in the computer chair and grabbed a pillow to cover myself, stealing Garroth's idea from earlier.  
"So...where are Zenix and Sasha?"  
Gene emerged from his blanket nest and scowled. "Those assholes? They left on a beach trip without me, something about getting revenge for all the times I went on vacation without them."  
Garroth snorted and looked up to smirk at Gene. "I don't blame them. You've been kinda ignoring them recently."  
Gene tossed a pillow at Garroth, glaring. "Shut up, Ro'Meave. It's not my fault they're too afraid to try and hang out with you idiots."  
I frowned at that. "Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?"  
Gene rolled his eyes, still scowling. "Gee, I don't know, let's think about it from their point of view. You guys basically hated us all throughout high school, and suddenly you're all friendly? Don't get me wrong, they're thankful for the house, but they're both still convinced that they don't deserve to hang out with you guys."  
Garroth sighed. "Ah, the high school days. I kinda miss them, don't you think?"  
I snorted and tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling, grinning. "Hell yeah. Remember when we were so obsessed with Aphmau? God, we were so dramatic back then."  
Garroth chuckled. "Yeah, but it was kinda nice having girl troubles be the only problem we had to deal with."  
Gene scoffed. "At least you two idiots had a good high school life. Sure, I had Zenix and Sasha, but we were always the outcasts. I kinda wish I could go back and change it so that we had more friends."  
I rolled my eyes and pointed at him accusingly. "Why though? You have friends now, don't you? Or do we not count as your friends?"  
Gene went silent for a bit, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you guys are my friends, aren't you? I-"  
Gene was cut off by a wave of heat that hit me and Garroth seconds later. Mother of Irene, the potion was getting worse! I yelped in pain and whipped out my phone to call Lucinda, my breathing getting heavier by the minute.  
"Laurance? Is everything okay?"  
"No! The potion's getting stronger! It's like a hundred degrees in here now!"  
Lucinda muttered something I couldn't hear, then sighed. "The potion must be messing with your internal body temperatures. Try to stay cool, alright? I still haven't figured out what kind of potion she used, so it's gonna be a while. Just hang in there, Laurance."  
I groaned and hung up, before relaying what Lucinda said to Garroth and Gene. Gene scowled and sat up to turn on the fan, then reached for the hem of his shirt.  
"What are you doing?"  
Gene huffed. "What does it look like, idiot? She said to stay cool, and this shirt is too constricting anyway."  
With that, Gene tugged his shirt over his head, not noticing the way my eyes widened at the sight of his pale, sculpted skin. Even worse, Garroth announced that that was a good idea and tugged off his own shirt, revealing tanned skin and sculpted abs that had only gotten more defined as he got older.  
"Yo, Laur? You gonna take off you shirt?"  
I gulped and panicked for a second. Garroth knew I was bisexual, did he not see my dilemma right now? Maybe the potion was muddling his thoughts, too. But damn, it would only get weird if I said no, and besides, they were right. We needed to stay as cool as possible, or else we might get overheated. I sighed and stood up to yank my shirt over my head, and tossed it into the corner of Gene's room with a glare.  
"There. We're all shirtless. Ya happy?"  
Gene snorted. "Well when you put it like that, it sounds like fun."  
Garroth turned around to give him an amused smirk. "We're literally under the effect of a potion that has made us all horny as hell, and you're making dirty jokes?"  
Gene grinned. "What can I say? I like playing with fire."  
Whoo boy, this was gonna be a long wait.


	2. Getting Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene is a fucking tease and the boys decide to do something about it

A few hours later, Lucinda called and explained that it was going to take at least a week to get the potion ready, assuming nothing went wrong. There was a special bloom she needed to collect in two days' time, and then she would need another few days to prep and brew the potion. She also explained how the potion worked.  
"Ok, so you know how the heat comes in waves of arousal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Basically the only way to beat the potion without the reversal potion is to fuck your way through each wave until they stop coming. To put it bluntly."  
I reddened and covered my face with my hand, groaning loudly. "Yeah, no kidding. Are you sure nothing else will help?"  
"Well, you can try masturbating, I guess. But since this potion is designed to only be stopped by having a sexual partner help you, it might only get you temporary relief, or it could make it worse. I'm sorry guys, I'm working as hard as I can."  
"It's okay, Lucinda. Just do your best, we can get through this."  
Lucinda apologized again and hung up, and I relayed what she said to Garroth and Gene. Gene turned red and buried his face in his pillow, mumbling something about not being able to catch a break. Another wave of heat hit us, and Garroth groaned.  
"Hey Gene, does Sasha really have toys?"  
Gene snorted. "Yeah, but they'd be in her room, and she'd never let us use them anyway."  
Damn, that's a thought. I swear my dick twitched a little when I imagined Garroth and Gene fucking themselves on toys, which was not a good thing in this situation. Garroth got to his feet, groaning, and announced that he was going to see if jerking off helped. He disappeared into the bathroom and started groaning almost immediately. It was loud as hell, and all I could think to do was talk to Gene to distract myself.  
“Okay, while he’s doing that, should we think of other ways to help this?”  
Gene shrugged. “Other than fucking each other senseless? I have no idea.”  
I glared at him. “Dude! Quit being so dirty!”  
“Laurance, I am literally holding myself back from humping this pillow, and you are holding another pillow over your boner. Everything about this situation is dirty, never mind the fact that Garroth is loudly jacking off in my bathroom!”  
“Okay, good point. What about a cold shower? It might help the boners go down and cool us off a bit.”  
Gene perked up. “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! I’ll try it as soon as Garroth is done.”  
Five minutes of awkward silence later, and Garroth came stumbling out of the bathroom with a disappointed look on his face. “Didn’t do much good. I’m already hard again.”  
Gene shrugged and breezed past him into the bathroom, and the shower turned on moments later.  
“What the-? Is he seriously taking a shower right now?”  
“Cold shower.”  
“Oh, okay. Hey, did he bring any spare clothes in there?”  
I frowned and shook my head. “Nah, I don’t think so.”  
“Well damn. Guess we’re gonna see Gene half-naked then.”  
“Dude! Don’t talk like that! You know I’m bi!”  
“Oh, right, I forgot about that! Hey, if it makes you feel better, Aph says that Gene came out as pan a while back.”  
“No, that does not make me feel better.”  
Gene came running out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and snatched a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer, shivering.  
“Fucking cold ass water!”  
Gene disappeared into the bathroom again, and meanwhile I tried not to think about how hot he’d looked with his v-line showing and a happy trail disappearing under his towel.  
“Damn.”  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
When Gene came back out, it was my turn to take a shower. I borrowed a pair of blue sweatpants from his drawer and shut the door behind me, then turned on the shower. The cold water felt so good on my heated skin, I shivered and groaned loudly. As I glared down at my stubbornly hard dick, I realized that I was gonna have to jack off if I wanted even temporary relief. And god dammit, I wanted relief! I let my hand slide down my stomach and abs and wrapped my fingers around my dick, not playing with myself nearly as much as I usually did when I jacked off. I started pumping hard and fast, and braced one hand on the shower wall to support myself as I started panting and moaning shamelessly. I could be embarrassed about my girlish moans and whines later, because I was so close already I could taste it. When I was finished, I cleaned myself off and tugged on the sweatpants, frowning when I noticed how small they were on me. Hell, when I looked in the mirror, it looked like my thighs and calves were going to rip through the cotton pants if they got any tighter. Not to mention it did nothing to hide my already-returning erection. I yawned and scratched my stomach as I opened the bathroom door, freezing when I saw Garroth’s embarrassed expression and Gene’s mischievous smirk.  
“Damn Zvahl, didn’t know you made such cute noises.”  
Garroth groaned and buried his face in his hands. “He’s been making dirty jokes the entire time you were in the bathroom!”  
Gene giggled like an excited kid, pointing at Garroth. “Turns out our friend here is gay as hell! Tell him what you said, Garroth!”  
I rolled my eyes and sank back into the computer chair. “Leave him be, Gene. I’ve known Garroth was gay since high school.”  
Garroth gaped at me. “W-What?! How did you know?”  
I rolled my eyes again, waving dismissively. “C’mon dude, it was so obvious! You always got uncomfortable when fangirls asked you out, even if you tried to hide it. And with Aphmau, you only liked her because she treated us like people, not idols, but I could tell you weren’t really interested in her sexually.”  
Garroth huffed. “Oh yeah? Well I know some things about you that you tried to keep a secret!”  
I raised an eyebrow, covering another yawn with my hand. “Yeah? And what’s that?”  
Garroth grinned and pointed at me accusingly. “You thought Blaze was hot back in high school.”  
I threw my hands up, not even trying to deny it. “Of course I did! That fucking werewolf looks like a goddamn beast! Mother of Irene, his stamina is insane! And have you seen him fighting? Imagine all of that power in the bedroom. For Irene’s sake, the things that werewolf could do.”  
Garroth rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, if you say so. I bet I could do better than him. He’s an idiot!”  
Gene snorted. “You got proof to back up that claim, Garroth?”  
Garroth smirked at Gene. “Keep teasing me and I will soon, Gene.”  
Gene turned bright red, and Garroth dodged the pillow he threw at him and rolled into the bathroom with a pair of black sweatpants he must’ve grabbed while I was still in there. Soon enough, I couldn’t stay awake much longer, so I made Gene scooch over and crawled into the bed next to him. About ten minutes later, Garroth came out and made himself comfortable on Gene’s other side. Gene threw something at the light switch and somehow managed to turn off the lights, and within seconds I was asleep. How the hell was Gene’s bed so comfortable?!  
~~~  
I woke up the next morning in a very compromising position. I was pressed right up against Gene’s body with my arms wrapped around his waist, and I could feel my boner pressing into his backside. Garroth was pressed against Gene’s front with one arm draped loosely over him and around my waist. The three of us were all so close together, it was a wonder that I hadn’t woken up sooner. God, if Gene woke up like this, he was sure to lose it, but he just looked so small and cute curled up with his head on Garroth’s arm and his mouth slightly open, I couldn’t bring myself to move and risk waking either of them up. But then Garroth shifted in his sleep and tightened his grip on my waist, which dragged me a few inches closer and further sandwiched Gene in the middle. Gene made a small noise in the back of his throat that made my dick twitch in my pants, and I groaned at the effort it took not to buck my hips. I could see Garroth stirring, so I shut my eyes again and pretended I was still asleep.  
“What the...holy mother of Irene, that's adorable.”  
Gene made another tiny whine and shifted back against me, and this time I couldn’t pretend to be asleep. I jerked and groaned, my eyes fluttering open as my hands shifted down to grip Gene’s hips and keep him still.  
“Holy shit dude, you okay?”  
I groaned and glared at Garroth. “No, I am not okay. I’ve got Gene’s ass pressed right up against my dick, and the fucker keeps moving in his sleep.”  
“Hey, you gotta admit, he’s pretty cute when he’s asleep.”  
“Yeah, that’s for sure. But how did we end up like this?”  
Garroth snorted. “No clue. How do you think Lucinda’s doing with that potion?”  
“Well, she said that flower she needs only blooms once a month, and she’s gotta find it first. I’m trying to stay positive, but I don’t really think she’s gonna be able to get it.”  
Almost as if on cue, my phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket to see that I had a text from Lucinda.  
“Oh. Talk about timing. She says she can’t find any of the flowers, so she’s going around to all the witches she knows to see if they have any. And she’s got a sad emoji with it.”  
Garroth scowled. “Damn, the longer this potion is on me, the more I want to just say fuck it and take care of it.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Take care of it how?”  
Garroth had the most dirty look on his face I’d ever seen. “Well little Gene here has been acting like a damn tease ever since this happened, so it would be pretty satisfying to shut him up.”  
I bit my lip and looked down at Gene, then sighed and looked back up at Garroth. “Yeah, but consent is a tricky thing in this situation. All three of us are desperate for relief right now, but if we just let the potion take over and fuck each other, one of us might regret it afterward. I don’t want things to be tense after all of this is over.”  
Gene shifted again and whined in his sleep, and I finally noticed the blush on his cheeks. Was he seriously having a wet dream right now?  
“Holy shit, what do you think he’s dreaming about?”  
“No clue, but it must be something good.”  
Garroth grinned. “Yeah, no kidding. His breathing is getting heavier.”  
Gene groaned, and his fingers twisted in the sheets below him. He moved again, and this time I couldn’t stop myself from bucking forward into his hips. He in turn moved against Garroth, which caused Garroth’s eyes to blow wide open and a groan to slip past his lips. Garroth bucked back into Gene, which pushed him back against me again. I barely managed to keep my hips still, but the effort made my grip on Gene’s hip tighten until my knuckles turned white and I was sure it was going to leave bruises later.  
“S-Sorry.”  
I huffed and grimaced through another wave of heat. “I-It’s okay man. I couldn’t control it either. But damn, that felt good.”  
Garroth chuckled and nodded, and finally Gene started waking up. Gene yawned (adorably, I might add) and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.  
“Mmm? What’s going on?”  
Garroth snorted. “This is what you get for calling middle, Gene.”  
Gene slowly realized what position we were in, and his face turned beet red. “L-Laurance, why is your dick between my ass cheeks?!”  
I snorted and rolled my eyes. “Says the one who was having a wet dream and kept grinding back on me.”  
Garroth grinned at Gene cheekily. “You’re pretty cute when you whine, you know.”  
Gene spluttered indignantly. “D-Don’t tease me you-you- you asshole!”  
Garroth chuckled. “That’s the best you’ve got, Gene? Mmm, but I bet you’ve got a pretty cute one, don’t you? What do you think, Laurance?”  
I pretended to think about it, but really I was just considering how far I wanted to take this. Garroth was clearly willing, but would things be awkward later? Damn, at this point I was starting not to care at all. Finally, I grinned and took advantage of my grip on Gene’s hip, and dragged him back against my crotch. Gene jerked and gasped, causing me to smirk triumphantly.  
“I agree completely. And since Lucinda’s having such a hard time finding the ingredients she needs…”  
Gene scowled. “Hey, wait a minute! Why does it feel like you two are both just gonna fuck me?!”  
Garroth smirked at me. “I dunno, but I would love to fuck both of you. What do you say, Laurance?”  
I groaned when Garroth ground his hips against Gene, pushing him into me again, and involuntarily bucked back. “F-Fuck! Yes!”  
Gene yelped when Garroth surged forward and kissed him forcefully, but I held back a bit to watch them kiss. Garroth was extremely passionate, unlike how goofy he usually was. It was kinda hot, actually. But when Gene whined low in his throat and ground back against me, his eyes staring back at me and begging for attention, my restraint broke. I growled and nipped at the back of Gene’s neck, sucking a deep mark there before moving to another spot below his ear. Gene whimpered into Garroth’s mouth and shivered. I smirked against his skin and moved down lower, to his throat. My teeth grazed against his skin, earning me another shiver and a moan, and on a hunch I bit down, hard. Gene gasped and bucked towards Garroth, which caused Garroth to pull back with a moan.  
“Mother of Irene, what did you do, Laurance?”  
I chuckled darkly, proud of myself for discovering Gene’s little secret. “Heh. Looks like our little cutie here is a masochist.”  
Garroth’s eyes widened at Gene’s embarrassed blush. “Are you really?”  
“N-No, I-”  
I leaned forward and sucked on the spot I had just bitten, just hard enough to be a little painful. Gene whimpered and reached back with one hand to grip my hair, but I wasn’t done yet. I moved to his collarbone and scraped my teeth against his skin, then bit down again. Gene’s answering moan further proved my theory, and his voice came out in a hoarse whisper.  
“O-Okay, maybe I am. Just...ah...k-keep doing that.”  
Garroth groaned loudly and dove back in to ravish Gene’s mouth, while I continued biting and sucking my way across Gene’s neck, throat, and shoulders. By the time I started getting bolder, Gene’s skin was littered with hickies, and he was desperately panting for breath when Garroth finally pulled back for air. I moved the arm that wasn’t pinned underneath Gene’s side and ran my fingers over his soft skin, trailing up towards his chest. Garroth paused just long enough to free his hand and thread his fingers into Gene’s hair, and then he dove back in and started kissing Gene senseless again. Meanwhile, my fingers found their way to Gene’s sensitive nipple, and I began teasing and pinching him and savoring the feeling of him trying to seek more pleasure by grinding on me while he whimpered and moaned. I shifted my other arm further beneath him and lightly scratched his abs, chuckling when his stomach muscles flexed in response. Gene was being so responsive to our every touch, it made me wonder if he hadn’t been secretly hoping for this the whole time. Garroth suddenly pulled away and sat up, then motioned for me to do the same. I grabbed Gene around the waist and sat up, positioning him in my lap and letting him to lean back and relax against my chest. I waited patiently to see what Garroth was going to do, then smiled when I saw him kicking off his borrowed sweatpants. Gene whimpered at the sight of the huge bulge in Garroth’s boxers, which only made Garroth smirk as he moved to kneel on the bed in front of Gene.  
“Tell me Gene, have you ever been with a guy before?”  
Gene gulped and shook his head. “N-No. I’m a v-virgin.”  
I had to chuckle at that. “All that bravado and teasing, and you’re a virgin? Don’t tell me you were trying to take advantage of this potion and seduce us into being your firsts, Gene.”  
Gene turned bright red, and I realized that my teasing comment had actually been right on the mark. Garroth’s eyes widened, and then an almost feral grin lit up his features.  
“Holy shit, he was! That’s so fucking cute!”  
Gene whined in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands, but I was having none of that. I nipped at the sensitive part of Gene’s neck where his hairline started, smirking when Gene jerked and bucked his hips upwards in reaction.  
“L-Laurance!”  
I gently lapped at the tiny red mark with my tongue, humming. “Hmm?”  
“D-Don’t tease me, please…”  
I pressed down on Gene’s hips and rocked my hips up into him, growling at the wonderful friction. “Why not? You seem to love teasing us.”  
Gene’s hands clutched at my thighs, and he let out a soft sigh when I rocked up into him again. “W-What do you mean? I was only teasing Garroth yesterday.”  
I made eye contact with Garroth and smirked, and Garroth finally broke out of the trance he was in from watching me tease Gene and moved to kiss the front of Gene’s neck. Then I turned to whisper in Gene’s ear, my lips brushing the shell of his ear as I spoke.  
“Mmm, really? I seem to remember watching you parade around in those tight jeans yesterday, and showing off that cute little ass of yours. And then when we got to Aphmau’s house, you sprawled onto the couch with a pillow under your hips, and put your tight little ass on display even more. Irene save me, I wanted to fuck you right then and there, whether Lucinda was there or not.”  
Gene gasped and shivered, his grip on my thighs tightening until his knuckles started to turn white and his nails dug into my skin. Garroth grinned and straightened up to make eye contact with me over Gene’s head.  
“You’ve got a point there, but he’s not the only one who’s been teasing. What about all the times you walk around the house half-naked, and then bend over in front of the TV to pick out a movie to watch. Or did you think I wasn’t paying attention?”  
I faltered at that, shocked. Garroth watched me when I walked around the house in my underwear? Damn, that sure sent a shiver down my spine. Gene jumped in my lap, then laughed.  
“Oh, he liked that. I felt him twitch.”  
I rolled my eyes and bit down on Gene’s shoulder, simultaneously moving my fingers down to play with the hem of his sweatpants. “Enough talking. I’m getting impatient.”  
Garroth grunted in agreement. “I can feel another wave coming already. God, my cock feels like it’s about to burst!”  
Gene yelped as I grabbed both sides of his sweatpants and roughly tugged them down his legs, before handing him off to Garroth so I could remove my own. Gene looked over his shoulder at me while I undressed, and I took great pride in the look of utter lust on his face when my legs were finally bare. I smirked and yanked off my boxers next, earning a surprised groan from both Gene and Garroth.  
“Holy shit, you’re so big!”  
I grinned and took Gene back from Garroth, hissing when his ass settled back down on my now-uncovered member. Garroth sat back and yanked off his own boxers, grinning when Gene saw him and openly gaped.  
“H-Holy shit...Laurance is ten inches and you’re nine inches…”  
I smirked at Garroth. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed. Yours may be shorter, but it’s a lot thicker than mine.”  
Garroth shrugged. “Meh, I kinda expected you to be that big. No one with as big of an ego as you has a small dick.”  
We both turned to Gene at the same time, waiting for him to follow suit. Gene gulped and slowly pulled off his boxers, revealing an eight-incher that was already dripping precum.  
“Aww, look how horny he is, Laurance~ His cock is begging for us!”  
I smirked and pressed a kiss to Gene’s throat, chuckling. “Mmm, maybe you should do something about it, huh Garroth?”  
Garroth caught on to my thought train almost instantly, and leaned down to lick the head of Gene’s dick. His tongue traced a line down Gene’s shaft, then trailed back up to circle around the tip. Gene bucked and moaned, but I held his hips down so he wouldn’t choke Garroth. But to my surprise, Garroth looked up to make eye contact with me, then sank down the entire length of Gene’s cock in one smooth movement. The fucker didn’t have a gag reflex! Gene howled with pleasure, and Garroth hummed around his cock, pleased at the reaction. Garroth hollowed his cheeks and pulled off until he was at the tip, swirled his tongue, and then went right back down. He started bobbing his head at a steady rhythm, humming occasionally and driving Gene absolutely wild. Before long, Gene shouted that he was about to cum, and I decided to help him along by pinching his nipple and biting another mark into his neck. Gene screamed and came into Garroth’s mouth, and the asshole just had to show off one last time by holding still and swallowing every last drop of Gene’s cum, and then pulling off with a wet ‘pop’. Gene slumped in my grip, panting, and I frowned when I saw how hazy his eyes were.  
“Holy shit Garroth, I think you broke him.”  
Garroth shrugged. “Damn, didn’t think I was that good.”  
I narrowed my eyes at Garroth, a thought occurring to me. “Where did you learn to give head like that, Garroth?”  
Garroth rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking very embarrassed. “Er...long story short, I was playing truth or dare with Aph and the girls. I think Zane and Travis were there too, but I got dared to deep-throat a cucumber, so Aph showed me how to relax my throat and breathe through my nostrils. Apparently she learned it from Aaron, but I didn’t ask for details on that. That was also how I found out I have no gag reflex. I kinda got curious after that and started practicing on my own.”  
I shook my head, laughing. “Well, I don’t know how you managed to get that good at it by yourself, but Gene certainly seems to have enjoyed it.”  
Gene moaned and sat up, grinding back on my crotch in an almost desperate movement. “M-More! I need more!”  
I groaned and forced Gene to still his hips, my breath coming in sharp pants and my voice lowering to a husky growl. “Fuck! Gene, you do that again, and I’m going to pound you into the mattress until you can’t move tomorrow.”  
Gene moaned. “D-Do it...I want you to…please!”  
I groaned in frustration. I could already feel my restraint snapping like threads, so I threw Gene off my lap and onto his stomach on the bed, growling.  
“On your knees. Ass in the air.”  
Gene whined and got onto his hands and knees, then dropped onto his elbows and arched his back beautifully, presenting his ass like a trophy. I groaned at the sight and motioned for Garroth to come look. Garroth moved and stared at Gene’s pink little hole, and we both watched it twitch like it was begging us to fill it. I could tell that Gene was getting impatient, so I leaned down and made myself comfortable behind Gene, then tilted my head and gently pressed my tongue against Gene’s twitching hole. Gene gasped and shivered as I flattened my tongue against him and used my hands to gently pull his ass cheeks apart to give myself more room. I closed my eyes and started tormenting Gene’s hole, licking and sucking and even occasionally nipping at the skin around it to drive him wild. Finally, I got the reaction I’d been waiting for.  
“For Irene’s sake, please Laurance!”  
I hummed and pulled back to bite at Gene’s ass cheek. “I think I like it when you beg.”  
Without any further hesitation, I went back to Gene’s hole and shoved my tongue inside of him. Gene moaned and gripped the bed sheets, and Garroth whistled appreciatively. I worked my tongue inside of him and started slowly stretching him out, until he was ready for more. It was pretty damn cute to hear Gene whine at the loss of my tongue when I pulled out, but his complaints were quickly silenced when I replaced it with my index finger. I gently pushed my finger inside of him, wiggling and flexing to get his muscle to loosen up, but he was tensing. I smoothed my hand over Gene’s back and stopped moving my finger. When I leaned over and kissed his back, Gene whimpered, and I whispered in his ear, hoping to soothe his nerves.  
“Relax, Gene. If you don’t relax, this is gonna hurt. You gotta relax for me, baby.”  
Gene whimpered again, but slowly started to relax. When his muscles started to loosen, I worked another finger in alongside my index finger, and was glad to find that Gene didn’t tense up this time.  
“Gene, baby, do you think you can take three fingers?”  
Gene nodded eagerly, so I scissored my fingers a few more times and then started working my ring finger inside of him alongside my index and middle. Gene clenched around my fingers and moaned shamelessly, and that was when I knew he was almost ready. Garroth moved back in front of Gene and helped him sit up, supporting his weight for him while I lined myself up with his entrance.  
“You ready, Gene? Let me know if anything is wrong, and I’ll stop.”  
Gene nodded, panting, and so I lined myself up and started pushing in. Gene hissed, but when I stopped, he whined and shoved himself back onto me roughly. He took in another half of my cock before I forced him to stop, groaning.  
“N-No! I can take it, please!”  
I groaned loudly, holding onto my self-restraint with every bit of willpower I had left. “Y-Yeah, I know you can, but for Irene’s sake, Gene, stop before you hurt yourself!”  
Gene whined desperately. “B-But I like the sting! Please, Laurance, give it to me!”  
With a sharp growl, my restraint snapped and I shoved myself the rest of the way inside of Gene and then tugged him back against me so I could hold him still. Gene moaned instantly, practically drooling as his eyes rolled back into his head. Even if I knew he liked the rough treatment, I still wanted to make sure he had time to adjust before I just started fucking him senseless like some kind of crazed animal. Garroth distracted Gene by kissing him and playing with his nipples, until Gene finally adjusted to my size. Gene whined, already impatient again, so I shut him up by pulling my hips back and rocking back up into him sharply. Gene dug his fingers into Garroth’s shoulders, his nails leaving marks in Garroth’s skin as he tried to rock back onto me. But I didn’t let him. If Gene wanted it rough, then he was gonna get it rough. I pulled Gene off of me and flipped him over onto his back, then lined myself back up and pushed in with one swift movement. Gene moaned and grinded his hips against me for more friction, but I just smirked.  
“Beg.”  
Gene’s eyes popped open wide, and he stared at me. “W-What?”  
“You heard me. I said beg.”  
Gene whined, but didn’t say anything, so I started pulling my cock out slowly. Gene reached up to grab my hips and pull me back into him, but I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, growling.  
“Beg for it if you want it.”  
Gene whined, finally giving in. “P-Please Laurance! Fuck me!”  
I chuckled and leaned down to bite Gene’s collarbone. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, Gene. Maybe I should just let you watch Garroth fuck me instead.”  
Gene’s eyes widened, and he bucked up desperately. “N-NO! Please, fuck me Laurance! Make me scream your name! Drive me wild with that huge cock of yours! Please!”  
I grinned and grabbed Gene’s leg under the knee, then bent it back to his shoulder and draped it over my own shoulder. The other leg followed suit, and I smirked down at Gene.  
“Good boy.”  
I pulled back and slammed into Gene, watching as he howled at the pleasure he got from the new angle. Garroth watched from beside Gene, leaning in for an occasional kiss while he slowly pumped himself in his hand. Gene arched and screamed as I pounded into him relentlessly, fully aware that I was hitting his prostate dead-center with every powerful thrust.  
“Ahhh! L-Laurance! R-Right there!”  
I grit my teeth and started thrusting even faster, and when I looked over at Garroth, I saw that he had quickened the pace of his hand as well. Gene’s eyes were glazed over with lust, and he was actually drooling a bit. I felt so powerful knowing that I had made Gene like that. But a part of me knew it would be even more enjoyable to watch him come undone in Garroth’s hands as well. That thought spurred me on impossibly faster, and I leaned down to bite at Gene’s chest roughly. Gene screamed, and without any other warning, he came all over himself, and even got some on me. I was done for the moment he started clenching around me in spasms, and I came inside of him seconds after he started coming down from his orgasm. Garroth groaned and came all over his hand and arm, and for a moment the three of us just laid there, panting for breath and calming down.  
“Holy shit, Laurance. And you were talking about how much of an animal Blaze would be in bed.”  
Gene laughed at Garroth’s comment. “You’re telling me. Maybe I should tease you guys more often.”  
I snorted and pulled out of Gene, then gently lowered his legs back to a more natural position. Gene whined at both the loss and the discomfort of having his legs moved after being held still for so long, but his whine turned into a content hum when I started gently massaging out the tension in his body. Garroth got up to get some clean rags from Gene’s bathroom and cleaned us all off, and I think we could both see that Gene was loving the tender after-care. Dark and depressive as he may act sometimes, it was obvious that all he really needed was tender, loving treatment, even if you had to fuck him senseless first.


	3. More potion problems=More Fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda can't get the ingredients she needs fast enough, so Laurance decides he's got a better solution.

Not even fifteen minutes after our first round, another wave of heat came that got all three of us groaning in discomfort, and another call from Lucinda came.  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“Is it another wave?”  
“Yeah. But what did you need to say?”  
“Well, I found someone who’s got the flowers I need. But it’s an older witch who can’t teleport anymore, so I have to go to her myself, and she lives really far away, so it’s gonna take a little longer than expected to get started on the potion. How are you guys doing?”  
Well, no better time than now to fill her in. “I don’t think we’ll need that potion, Lucinda.”  
“Wait, what? What do you mean by- oh. OH. Oh okay. Have fun Laurance!”  
Lucinda giggled and hung up, and I rolled my eyes and turned to see Gene whimpering with his hands over his stomach.  
“G-Guys...this one’s really bad!”  
I grinned at Garroth. “Your turn, big guy. This time I’ll watch.”  
Garroth smirked and pulled Gene into his lap, kissing away the discomfort in his face. Gene tugged on Garroth’s hair, already panting. I didn’t even have to touch myself yet, listening to Gene beg Garroth to hurry up and fuck him was enough to get me going.  
“P-Please Garroth, f-fill me up! U-Use me like a cockslut like Laurance did!”  
Garroth groaned and reached under Gene to roughly shove two fingers inside of him, scissoring them a bit to release the tension that was already coming back to his abused hole. Gene was still a bit slick with cum from our first session, so Garroth wasn’t met with very much resistance. Gene moaned and tried to fuck himself on Garroth’s fingers, leaning his head on Garroth’s shoulder for support.  
“M-More, please!”  
Garroth raised an eyebrow. “I’ve only got two fingers in you, and you already want my cock? I’m a lot thicker than Laurance, remember?”  
Gene whined. “P-Please? I-I like the burn!”  
Garroth looked at me for a second opinion, but I just smirked and nodded. “Go ahead, Garroth. If he wants you to do it, just make sure you give him time to adjust afterward, so he doesn’t bleed.”  
Gene smiled excitedly, and Garroth sighed. “Alright then. Since you asked so nicely…”  
Garroth lined himself up and waited only two seconds before thrusting all of himself inside in one clean movement. Gene keened and dug his fingernails into Garroth’s shoulders, his legs shaking in small tremors. Garroth waited a bit and kissed around Gene’s lips and jaw, smoothing a hand up and down Gene’s back to massage out the tension. Gene shuddered and bit his lip, and I frowned at the realization that he wasn’t relaxing. Was he trying to do it on purpose so the burn would be worse? I scooted up behind Gene and pressed my body against his spine, whispering in his ear in a low voice.  
“Relax, cutie. If you want a little pain, then you’ll get it, but we don’t want you to bleed down there. Can you relax for Garroth, baby?”  
Gene nodded, shuddering when I gave him a tiny bite to his earlobe, and finally he started relaxing. I smiled and tugged on his earlobe a bit, purring a praise in his ear.  
“That’s a good little slut. Now let us treat you right, okay?”  
Gene gasped when Garroth started thrusting into him at a slow, steady pace, and I scooted closer so Gene could lean his weight back against me and take it. I kept purring praises in his ear and moved my hands to pinch and twist his nipples. I made eye contact with Garroth while I was delivering a sharp bite to Gene’s jaw, and Garroth smirked and paused in his movements.  
“I’ve got an idea. Little Gene here has more than one hole, so why not use both?”  
My eyes widened at the same time Gene nodded eagerly, and Garroth pulled out of him and flipped him over. Gene moved onto his hands and knees and stared up at me while Garroth lined himself back up. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning when Gene’s eyes fluttered shut with pleasure at the feeling of Garroth filling him up from the new angle, but it was short-lived. Gene leaned forward and licked my shaft in a long, sensual stripe, egging me closer so he could reach it properly. Gene dropped onto his elbows and grabbed my dick with both hands, then started licking and sucking at the tip. It was so arousing, watching Gene play with me like that, especially when he glanced up to make eye contact before slowly sinking down on me. I moaned and tilted my head back, revelling in the wash of pleasure, but soon enough Gene whined, clearly wanting me to watch him. He had only taken about half of me so far, but his hand reached out to grab mine, and he placed my hand in his hair. I threaded my fingers into the soft strands and held on while he bobbed on my dick, and bit by bit he took more of my shaft into his throat. It felt heavenly, and it made me bold enough to push him down a bit more with the hold I had on his head. Gene gagged, but before I could pull back, he held the position and moaned around me. It kept shocking me every time something happened that I didn’t expect him to enjoy, but he seemed to like choking on my dick. He pulled back for air and sank right back down again, gagging and moaning once more. Tears sprang into his eyes, but he kept going. Garroth started to pick up the pace, which forced Gene to take more of me into his mouth. Gene gagged and choked, but his eyes fluttered shut and he held it for a few seconds. My dick twitched in his mouth, and after a few seconds I pulled his hair to let him know he needed to come back off for air. Gene came up, panting like a dog, and smiled at me.  
“Can I have your cum, Daddies?”  
Both me and Garroth froze, and my grip in Gene’s hair tightened a bit. “W-What did you say?”  
Gene faltered, and started to look uncertain. “I-I-”  
Garroth growled and slammed into Gene, making him yelp and moan. “Say it again.”  
Gene moaned loudly, and repeated it. Garroth growled and slammed into him again.  
“Fuck, six words never sounded so damn good. Hell yeah, you can have it, baby.”  
Gene shivered at Garroth’s words, and sank back down on my cock. But this time, I held his hair tightly so he couldn’t move. Gene whined around me, obviously confused, but I just smirked and started fucking his throat. Gene choked and gagged, and tears came back to his eyes, but he moaned every few seconds to let me know he was still okay. I rammed into his throat mercilessly, watching the tears stream down Gene’s face and the drool dripping from his chin. Soon enough, I was finishing in his throat, and Gene did his best to swallow all of it. When I pulled out to let him breathe, there was a bit of cum still on his chin. When I say that Gene nearly made me cum again when he made eye contact and licked it clean, I’m not exaggerating. Garroth rammed into Gene a few more times before cumming inside of Gene, and then he reached around to Gene’s front and pumped his weeping cock until he came all over his stomach and the sheets. When Garroth pulled out, Gene’s legs gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, panting.  
“T-Thank you…”  
Garroth chuckled and collapsed onto the bed next to Gene, a blissed out smile on his lips. “You’re welcome, Gene.”  
I smiled at the tender moment, but frowned when I noticed how filthy we all were. I got up and turned on Gene’s shower, waiting until the water warmed up to go back into the bedroom and get Garroth and Gene. Garroth took the sheets off the bed and quickly replaced them with fresh ones from Gene’s closet, and in the meantime I picked up Gene and carried him to the shower. Luckily, he had a walk-in, so there was plenty of room for all three of us to fit in there comfortably. Gene shuddered when the warm water hit his back, but soon enough Garroth stepped into the shower and helped me stand Gene up so the water could rinse his body. We stood under the water for a few minutes, letting the water rinse us all off. Gene was leaning heavily against me and Garroth, so I took it upon myself to put some soap on a loofah and start cleaning him. Gene smiled contently and let me wash him, then waited patiently while me and Garroth took turns cleaning ourselves off. Gene admitted that he could still feel some cum sloshing around in his ass, so I stuck my fingers back in him and gently scooped it out, until I couldn’t find any more, going slowly so that Gene didn’t get too worked up again. As soon as we were thoroughly cleaned, me and Garroth dried ourselves off, dried off Gene, and then carried him back to the bed. Gene was on the verge of falling asleep, so Garroth turned the lights off and crawled into bed next to me and Gene. This time, Gene wasted no time in snuggling up to both of us, then mumbled a good night and promptly fell asleep. It was adorable how exhausted he was.  
“I wonder what things are going to be like after all of this is over.”  
I looked up at Garroth, surprised by his comment. “I was wondering the same thing actually. I’d hate to have to give this up.”  
Garroth smirked. “Same. It would be like torture to have to dream about you two and not be able to do anything about it.”  
I shrugged, deciding to let that little comment pass for now. “Well, it’s up to Gene, really. I’d have no problem starting a relationship with both of you, but if he’s not comfortable with it, I’m not gonna force him.”  
Garroth nodded. “Same here. Even though I doubt he’ll say no, I don’t want to just assume anything.”  
I yawned and leaned over Gene’s head to press my mouth to Garroth’s in a sweet kiss, then laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Garroth dropped his head a few seconds later, and soon enough I was asleep.  
~~~  
“G-Garroth! L-Laurance! P-Please wake- please wake up!”  
I jerked awake to Gene’s pleading voice, and found Gene desperately trying to nudge Garroth awake. I sat up and pulled Gene towards me, instantly understanding that another wave had hit him.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. Is this one really bad?”  
Gene nodded, and I suddenly realized he was crying. I held him against my chest and gently smoothed my hands over his head and back, soothing him, while I shoved Garroth awake with my foot. Garroth woke up with a shout, but immediately noticed what was going on. Gene must’ve been affected by the next wave by himself because we were still asleep. Gene slowly calmed down, but I could tell he was still painfully aroused. Before I could even start trying to relieve him, a second wave rolled over all three of us, and Gene wailed. I wasted no time in wrapping my hand around Gene’s dick, and started slowly pumping him while Garroth kissed him slowly and gently to calm him down. My dick was throbbing in my pants, begging for attention, but I ignored it and focused on taking care of Gene. Gene squirmed in my lap, starting to calm down a bit, so I picked up the pace and placed small bites all over his neck and shoulder. When Gene sighed and relaxed into my touch, I leaned down and licked a trail down his chest to his nipple, then closed my mouth around one tight bud and started sucking. Gene sighed and gripped my hair, pulling harshly. I moaned at the rough treatment and nipped at the skin around Gene’s nipple, earning a high-pitched moan in response. Garroth moved behind Gene and kissed the back of his neck while he started working two fingers into him, moving slowly so Gene wouldn’t get overwhelmed. This wave must've been particularly strong, because I could already feel my cock pulsating and beginning to swell a bit. To my surprise, Gene came all over my hand without warning, but his dick didn’t soften in the slightest.  
“M-More...I need more…”  
Garroth had four fingers pumping in and out of Gene now, so he must’ve sucked on his own fingers to make them slicker. But when Garroth pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, Gene stopped him.  
“W-Wait, c-can I ask a question?”  
Garroth and I frowned simultaneously. Why was Gene hesitant to ask us a question?  
“Of course, you can ask us anything.”  
Gene bit his lip and glanced at both of us. “C-Can I have...can I have both of you?”  
I got it right away, and the implications of what he was asking had me fighting the urge to pounce on Gene. But Garroth, the big idiot, didn’t get it.  
“Wait, what? What do you mean by that?”  
Gene looked away shyly. “I-I mean...can I have both of your cocks?”  
Garroth frowned, his dumb brain working harder than ever. “Huh? Didn’t we just do that yesterday? I don’t understand why-”  
I rolled my eyes and tugged Garroth forward by the hair so I could kiss him roughly. When I pulled away, Garroth’s eyes were getting hazy, and I smirked. “He wants us both to fuck him at the same time, in the same hole.”  
Garroth turned bright red, clearly surprised. “O-Oh! Y-Yeah, I guess we can try that.”  
Gene giggled a bit. “Laurance, you didn’t have to be so blunt about it!”  
I rolled my eyes and nipped at a spot below Gene’s ear. “Oh please, he wasn’t getting it, and I was getting impatient to try it! Now, who do you want to go in first?”  
Gene bit his lip. “Uh...maybe Garroth first? Since he’s thicker.”  
Garroth nodded and pushed inside of Gene slowly. It took some maneuvering, but we eventually got it figured out so that Garroth was on his knees, and I mirrored his position in front of Gene, and together we held up his weight between us. I stuck two fingers in Gene’s mouth and had him suck on them, then pushed them inside of Gene alongside Garroth’s cock. Gene moaned at the stretch and clutched my arms, but this time I didn’t have to wait for him to relax. He relaxed almost instantly, and I smiled and leaned forward to lick the shell of his ear.  
“Good boy, you remembered to relax this time.”  
Gene shivered and nodded, biting his lip when I started to scissor my fingers to loosen him up more. He took another finger with hardly any resistance, which earned him more praise.  
“Wow, I’m impressed. You’re taking it so well, baby. Do you think you can take another finger?”  
Gene shook his head, but explained quickly between heavy breaths. “W-Want you...n-now…”  
I nodded and took out my fingers, then lined myself up next to Garroth. As a last-minute thought, I spit on my hand and slicked up my dick a bit, and then I pressed my tip against Gene’s hole. Garroth and Gene both groaned in unison when I pushed inside, and I had to struggle not to lose control and just thrust inside of him savagely. Finally, I sank inside of Gene to the hilt, but I couldn’t move yet. It was so damn tight, and combined with the feeling of Garroth’s cock rubbing against mine it was almost too much for me.  
“Laurance, you okay?”  
I nodded at Garroth, unable to say or do anything else, and just held up one finger to signal that I needed a minute. Gene and Garroth waited patiently until I trusted myself enough to move, and when I did, all three of us moaned in unison. Gene clenched around both of us, which made him even tighter, and mother of Irene, did that feel good. Garroth and I eventually found a steady, alternating rhythm of thrusting in and out of Gene, which left Gene in a haze of pure bliss. After a few particularly hard thrusts from both me and Garroth, Gene howled and raked his nails across my back hard enough to draw blood, and though I hissed at the pain, I found myself only thrusting harder. Garroth growled and bit into Gene’s shoulder roughly, and Gene’s eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed his release. He clenched around both of us so hard that I was sent head-first into my own orgasm, and Garroth wasn’t far behind me as he came with a loud roar. Gene was dripping cum all over mine and Garroth’s thighs, and me and Garroth slid out of him easily. Gene whined at the loss, but he was completely spent. But to my dismay, another wave of heat rolled over me and sent me groaning onto my back. But for some reason, Gene didn’t feel the wave, and neither did Garroth.  
“Laurance? What’s going on?”  
I huffed and twisted my fingers into the sheets, hissing at the pain as my dick leapt back up to full arousal. “A-Another wave hit me, I- FUCK!”  
Garroth quickly moved over, obviously concerned, but my mind was getting cloudy with new-found lust. “G-Garroth, remember when you said you would love to fuck both of us?”  
Garroth shifted a bit next to me, clearly confused. “Uh, yeah?”  
“Now’s your chance. I want you to fuck me.”  
Garroth’s eyes widened, but I gave him no time to think about it. I pounced on him and started ravaging his mouth with my tongue. Garroth quickly reciprocated, and rolled over on top of me. Soon enough, Garroth was dominating the kiss, and I let him do it without protest. Garroth pulled back before I would’ve liked, but I had no problem with it when I saw him sucking on his fingers and eyeing my hole. It was an unfamiliar feeling having a finger inside of me, but Garroth took his time so I could adjust properly. Garroth’s fingers quickly found my prostate and started massaging it, which admittedly drove me insane. Before I knew it, Garroth had three fingers inside of me and was roughly stroking my prostate with every thrust. I writhed with pleasure and twisted my fingers into the sheets, but I felt ready.  
“T-That’s enough, Garroth. Y-You can fuck me now.”  
Garroth nodded and removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his dick. His tip felt huge against my entrance, but despite my slight nerves, I was excited. Hell, I’d had wet dreams about this moment since high school, I wasn’t about to back down now. Garroth started pushing inside of me, though I was glad he was holding himself back. The burn was intense for a moment, and it caused me to grit my teeth and arch a bit. Gene helped me relax by bending over me and kissing me gently, but it wasn’t enough, so I grabbed his hair and roughly kissed him back. Gene moaned into my mouth, and I was so distracted that I didn’t even realize Garroth was buried to the hilt until Gene pulled back with a smile.  
“Heh, didn’t know I was that good at distracting you, Laurance.”  
I moaned at the feeling of being filled up by Garroth, too far gone to be mad at Gene for that comment. Garroth rolled his hips, forcing himself a little deeper, and brushed my prostate. My back arched with pleasure, and I yelped at the intensity of it. Garroth grinned and lifted up one of my legs and bent it back to my shoulder, holding it down with one hand while he gripped my hip with the other. He pulled out a bit and then slammed back in, making me scream when he hit my prostate perfectly. My eyes rolled back in my head and my spine arched off the bed. I lost any bit of control I had over myself and started whining and mewling for more.  
“F-Fuck! F-Faster!”  
Garroth pounded into me mercilessly, and every noise I made only seemed to make him go faster. Suddenly Garroth pulled out and flipped me over. I got up onto my hands and knees, and Garroth rammed back into me, leaning over my back and reaching around me so he could pump my dick at the same time. Almost instantly my arms gave out and I dropped onto the mattress, and Garroth just took advantage of the new position to push my head into the bed and pound even harder. He was being so rough, and I was loving every second of it. Finally, I could feel myself getting closer, and I shouted a warning at Garroth right before I exploded all over myself. Garroth’s hips stuttered a few more times, and then he came inside of me. After a few seconds, Garroth pulled out, and I could feel his cum running down the backs of my thighs. But before I could get up, I felt a warm tongue on my leg, and I looked back over my shoulder to see Gene lapping the cum off my legs and making his way towards my hole. I groaned and buried my face in the sheets while Gene ate me out, and soon enough I was shuddering my way through another orgasm. Gene was extremely proud of himself for that, but right now I was too tired to try and save my pride. I collapsed onto the bed, panting, and let Garroth roll me over and clean me up. Gene snuggled up to my side and yawned, and soon enough Garroth crawled into bed and pulled both of us against his side. And for the first time since I realized I was bisexual in high school, I felt content.  
~~~  
“Guys? Are you okay?”  
“Lucinda, why aren’t they answering?”  
“I swear to god, if anything happened to my big brother!”  
“Chill out, Zane! If anything we should be worried about Laurance and Gene, given how strong Garroth is!”  
“Yeah, but what about the potion? They never got it!”  
“Aphmau, they told me they didn’t need it. Think about what that means for a second.”  
“Oooh~ Kawaii~Chan ships it!”  
I woke up to the sound of voices outside Gene’s room. I groaned a loud protest at being woken up, but the only answer I got was giggling and more knocking at the door. I sighed and rolled off the bed, snatching up a pair of sweatpants and yanking them over my legs on my way to the door. Obviously the door was unlocked, and Lucinda just didn’t want to barge in in case we were naked. I paused to make sure Garroth and Gene were sufficiently covered by the blanket, and then opened the door with a yawn.  
“For Irene’s sake, it’s five in the morning, what do you crazy people want?!”  
Kawaii~Chan peered past me curiously, but I blocked her view of the bed with my shoulder, keeping the movement casual to make it look like I was just tired. Lucinda gave me a quick once-over, frowning.  
“Irene save me, look at you! Laurance, you’re covered in marks! What, did you lose a fight with a cat?”  
I glanced down at myself, frowning, only to have my eyes blow wide open in shock when I caught sight of the angry red lines scoring my chest. I felt my back with my hand, frowning, and sure enough there were more raised lines there, too.  
“Ah, shit. Uh...I can explain?”  
Zane guffawed. “Oh my god Laurance, what did you guys do in there?!”  
I gave up the innocent act and smirked. “You should see the other two.”  
Almost as if on cue, Gene groaned on the bed and woke up, clearly not noticing that we were no longer alone. “Laurance, you asshole! I can’t feel my fucking legs!”  
Aphmau gave an embarrassed squeak, and Zane blanched. “Okay, point taken.”  
Garroth yawned and sat up, glaring at the light coming from the open door. “The hell? Laurance, who’s at the door?”  
I looked over my shoulder and smirked. “All of our friends, plus your brother. Better cover those bruises on your arms and thighs man.”  
Zane went from zero to a hundred in an instant. “WHAT?!”  
Garroth snorted and yanked on a pair of sweatpants, then joined me at the door. He didn’t bother to hide the finger-shaped bruises on his arms, but bore them proudly. God, if they freaked out over a bunch of scratch marks and bruises, what were they gonna do when they saw what I’d done to Gene’s neck? Aphmau scowled and pointed her finger at me.  
“Is Gene okay?! He better be okay, or I’ll tell Sasha and Zenix you-”  
I rolled my eyes. “He’s fine. Blissfully sore and thoroughly marked, but fine.”  
Gene finally sat up and slowly tugged on his sweatpants. But when he went to stand up, he yelped and dropped to the floor. I instantly ran over to see if he was okay, and got a glare for my good-hearted concern.  
“You assholes suck! I can’t fucking walk!”  
I rolled my eyes and scooped Gene up into my arms bridal style. “And you swallow. Your point?”  
Gene turned red and huffed angrily, while Zane gagged. “Hey, I didn’t need to know that!”  
Gene shot him a glare. “Shut up, emo boy! I’m nowhere near as bad as your brother! Garroth is a beast when it comes to giving head!”  
Zane actually turned a little green, and gagged some more. “Oh god, I just got a mental picture -HURK!- gotta go!”  
Zane took off running downstairs, but Kawaii~Chan giggled and scooched closer. “Ooh, don’t tell Kawaii~Chan Gene~Kun is middle~ That’s so kawaii!”  
Aphmau gasped. “Oh my gosh, what did you two do to his neck?! I’ve never seen so many hickies in my life!”  
Aaron chuckled and leaned closer to inspect Gene’s neck. “I gotta side with her on this one. That’s a lot of hickies.”  
I snorted at Gene’s embarrassed whine and smirked at the others. “What can I say? He tastes good.”  
Lucinda rolled her eyes. “Okay, flirty comment bordering on cannibalism. Are you guys feeling better?”  
Gene, Garroth and I all nodded, and Lucinda breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god. If I never have to hear another moan again, it’ll still be too early.”  
Katelyn shrugged. “Not my fault. I swear, Travis is a demon in bed.”  
Travis puffed up his chest at the compliment, and leaned over to press a kiss to Katelyn’s cheek. Katelyn rolled her eyes and moved to kiss him on the lips, laughing at his surprised gasp at the unusual display of affection. Aphmau giggled and hugged Aaron, but I couldn’t help but think of something that ruined the tender moment.  
“Okay, question. The three of us don’t have to worry about anything since we’re all guys, but I know firsthand how crazy those waves made me, and I find it hard to believe that all of you remembered to use protection.”  
Katelyn snorted. “Are you kidding? Travis came running into the room with a condom packet already ripped open, and five more in his pocket. He said he stopped by his room to pick them up.”  
Kawaii~Chan made a small, embarrassed purring noise. “Z-Zane~Kun didn’t. But Kawaii~Chan thinks he pulled out.”  
Lucinda grimaced. “You think? Oh god, we’re going to have emo kittens running around in a year’s time.”  
Kawaii~Chan turned beet red. “E-Emo kittens?! A-Are you talking about Zane~Kun and Kawaii~Chan’s kids?! Kyaaa!~”  
Kawaii~Chan ran after Zane, fangirling hard, and the rest of us turned to Aaron and Aphmau expectantly. “Well you two? Did you use protection?”  
Aphmau snorted, and Aaron glared at her. “It’s not funny, babe!”  
When Lucinda raised an eyebrow at her, Aphmau explained in between giggles. “Aaron completely forgot about condoms the first round. And the second round, he tried to use a condom, but he was trying to be sexy and open the package with his teeth, but he just ended up ripping the condom instead. And then the waves got worse, and waiting to get a condom was out of the question, so no, we didn’t use protection.”  
Kawaii~Chan reappeared out of nowhere, this time in creepy fangirl mode. “Kawaii~Chan wants to see puppies~ Hehehehehehe…”  
Aphmau squeaked and hid behind Aaron, while Aaron paled and held out an arm to keep Kawaii~Chan away. “Hey! Not today, Satan!”  
Everything was going great, until Gene yawned in my arms. “Can I take a shower? I feel sticky.”  
Garroth turned red seconds after I did, but I at least shouted a goodbye before Garroth slammed the door shut. Gene yelped as the two of us rushed him into the bathroom, already getting hard again. You would think we would be spent after almost three days of being constantly horny, but nope. The last thing I heard was Lucinda’s exasperated shouting, and then I was focused on licking every bit of cum out of Gene’s twitching hole, while Garroth got a blowjob from Gene in front of him. Gene whined and moaned like a bitch, and somehow he sounded even better now that we all weren’t under the haze of the sex potion. I was glad to know that Gene was still interested in us even without the potion’s influence, though, because I had so many things planned for both him and Garroth, and I was only just getting started.


End file.
